Blue Flames
by Phoenix Oblivion
Summary: "She took everything that I wanted, and I am going to kill her, whether you like it or not!" We all know that Bluestar gave up everything for ThunderClan, but what if, in the final moons of her life, she was given something back? What if a certain tom began to develop feelings for her? The living and dead would be out to kill her...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story wasn't planned at all; it was more of an idea that just got written down. You see, I'd just seen a video on you-tube, it was a tribute to Bluestar, and the song in the back ground was talking about how someone's faith in the singer kept them going. I imagined that the cat who had faith in Bluestar was Fireheart, and then Blue flames was born. Please give feedback, I could use it!**

* * *

"Are you sure you are okay Bluestar?" an anxious voice echoes from the entrance to the den. A feel of slight annoyance ruffles my blue grey fur as I turn around and see Fireheart standing at the entrance of my den. He is always there, always standing at the entrance, asking if I am all right; I don't listen: I know that I am fine, that I don't need his help. His job is to protect Thunderclan… and I'm not Thunderclan.

But it makes me feel confused, because today, I turn around, and, and I do listen. I don't feel okay today, well; I feel I am forgetting things. It's like- everything I knew is bleeding out of my mind and into the grass. But- the real reason I listen is because I, I can remember him. Every single detail, every memory of my deputy, my apprentice, and my warrior is still there, while everything else is not.

"No," I say finally, turning around to see his ginger pelt and soft emerald eyes. Deep inside Fireheart, I can see surprise stirring. He doesn't expect me to reply; he reacts like it doesn't matter though. Padding forward, he sits down next to me. Fireheart… it's like he is a fire. I can feel extreme heat penetrating my body. I can't identify what it is, but I know I have felt it before, deep in my mind; then, I feel an unexpected urge to touch him. My eyes close and the moment passes.

"What is it?" he asks softly. My eyes turn to my deputy eyes and they lock onto his. I can feel tension burning between us; I feel a sudden urge to lie to him. I don't feel comfortable telling him everything, I don't really want to. It seriously worries me. How would the handsome tom react? Perhaps it would be better to tell Cinderpelt this? But now, I feel myself saying no. Defiance blows inside me. I will answer him, and I do. I tell him everything, how worried I am, how insecure I feel. Throughout the whole conversation, Fireheart does little than nod and tell me it's okay. I think he is taking it well, but when I get to the part where I can remember him as clearly as a thought of my mother, he stops saying anything at all. No gestures, nothing. As soon as I finish speaking, I realise Fireheart's eyes are no longer on me, but they're fixed on the ground.

It's almost amusing, for the first words that fall from my mouth are, "What is it?" Fireheart chuckles, a soft chuckle that sends me into a dizzying mess. The tom stands up and signals with his tail for me to follow him. Only when we step outside do I realise that it is night, and no one except for us is awake.

He leads me out of the camp and into the forest, where the moonlight glows faintly above. Silverpelt was majestic, full of stars and wonder, and soon, we reach a huge oak where the glow of the moonlight falls through the branches and onto the grass below. Fireheart stands right in Starclan's glare, making the beams seem spread out of his pelt and onto my mine. Many cats have told me how I look blue when engulfed in moonlight, and now I do. Fireheart's pelt looks darker in this light, but the glow makes him look divine, as if he has stars in his paws.

There is absolutely silence between us for a few wonderful seconds, before Fireheart says something too quiet for me to hear. I pad closer until I am just inches away from his muzzle. I feel emotion boil inside as I whisper three word which I have wanted to say for moons.

"I love you."

As soon as he has heard this, Fireheart, smiles at me; then thrusts his muzzle forward until it is touching mine. He purrs lightly as our tails entwine and we glance at the dazzling starlight. Now, I hear his reply…

"I love you too."

.

The next morning, I feel Fireheart's warm flank pull away from my own; I hear him whisper in my ear. "Come on Bluestar, we have to get back to camp: the clan will be missing us."

"I know." That is what I say in reply. Then, an unwelcome memory of Oakheart comes to my mind, I remember him saying words like those. I push the feeling away, and feel ultimately refreshed as we pad back into camp. Thunderclan seemed almost in a state of panic as we looked down into the hollow, so Fireheart suggested that she should go into camp to reassure them. I nodded in agreement.

Almost as soon as we appeared I am bombarded by questions. I leap onto the Highrock and shout the summoning words. As I look down on my clan, I name every single cat of- hang on a second.

I can remember them! I almost leap with joy, but I calm myself and wait for Thunderclan to gather. Their paw steps make me feel sturdy and my paws regain their balance upon the height of the rock. They stare at me expectantly, so I launch into an improvised explanation. It's strange, the words just seem to come out of my mouth, like Starclan have already planned ahead and decided what I have to say in exact detail. "I found myself in desperate need of Starclan's guidance. As I am sure you know, I have not been well lately, and I admit that-" nods from the around the clearing- "but now, I feel that I have regained the strength to lead Thunderclan. This meeting is over."

Most of my clan seemed very satisfied with my answer, but Greystripe, who had recently returned from Riverclan, spoke up. "But where is Fireheart?"

"Fireheart is missing!" I say, faking the sound of confusion. For a moment, I deeply wonder why Fireheart insisted that the clan should not know of us. I search the crowd, almost as if I am looking for an answer, and immediately find it! Sandstorm is looking around the camp in utter panic, and then I know that Sandstorm is in love with Fireheart; I pity her deeply, but cannot feel a twinge of happiness that Fireheart chose me over the young, energetic queen. "We shall send out a search party immediately. Whitestorm will lead it along with…" I paused for a moment, "Greystripe and Longtail."

Those cats nod immediately and run of into the undergrowth as the rest of the clan disperse. I jump down of the Highrock and into my den, my faith in Starclan restored. But for a moment, I thought I saw a pair of eyes watching me, almost as if… they were suspicious if I had really been telling the truth.

* * *

**What do you think so far? Should it be just one more chapter and be one shot or should make it a long story? Once again, please review, I need feedback!  
There definitely will be Tigerstar in the next chapter, gaining information from a mysterious cat...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Chapter Two is finally here! Please read and review, even though it's quite a lot shorter than the other chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Two

The undergrowth is wet and cold beneath the black and white cat's paws. His eyes narrow: it is too dark for him to see ahead and the moonlight's glow doesn't reassure him. Knowing the mysterious leader of Shadowclan should appear soon, he sits back on his haunches and awaits the arrival of the leader. He shivers abruptly as an unusually sharp gust of wind smashes into him, but he has been taught not to be afraid and blocks the annoying emotion from his thoughts. Suddenly, a rustle from the bushes and the tom is alert; his claws unsheathe and dig into the ground- tearing at the wet dirt. The trees seem to lean towards him; Bone doesn't like it… he is almost certain that Scourge won't like it as well. He knows that Scourge and Tigerstar have a deal, but he doesn't trust Tigerstar, almost as much as he doesn't trust Scourge! That small black and white tom that's power arose from death, evil, hatred all of the emotions that Bone hated, but somehow enjoys. Bone _enjoys_ the sick feeling of crushing some cats life into the earth, and feeling their blood on his paws, knowing that he has the power to completely destroy their existence. Somehow, through all of the guilt and remorse, he had a strange enjoyment towards what Scourge represented; that was why he followed the small tom... because it was all he would ever be good for. Killing the cats he truly despised.

Bone suddenly feels a jolt of remembrance: one strange memory arises and he suddenly finds himself in the pools of his mind...

_"Bone," Scourge said, his claws glinting in the dim light. "Do you hereby pledge you allegiance to me?"_

_The words seemed to chill him to the flesh. Scourge was asking something absolutely huge of him, was he really prepared to put his life on the line like that? _

_And I was..._

But over the past few moons, Bone had been doubting with all his heart, one that was usually colder than stone, if he had truly made the correct choice all those moons ago. Shaking the uneasy thoughts from his head, Bone calms himself and begins to stare in the shadows for longer than he intends. It's almost as if some cat, or something, is watching him, scanning his every move, just waiting for the mistake that would cost him his life. Bone is used to being the hunter not the prey! Suddenly, he hears a strange, loud and careless rustle of the branches around him. Then another, and then another. The huge black and white tom's eyes narrow, it is like Tigerstar is teasing him, but Bone refuses to be back-down. He stares forward, unemotional, unblinking.

"Well," a sharp chuckle echoes into Bone's ears and he turns around to see the scarred figure of Tigerstar behind him, a broad smile on his face. "I thought that perhaps you were too scared to come forward!"

"Fear is something that Scourge eliminates from the cats of Bloodclan," Bone hisses, perturbed by the idea that Tigerstar sees him as inferior, but a disturbing thought flashes into his mind. Are Scourge's seemingly fearless ways somehow _amusing_ to the sly cats of the forest?

Tigerstar is obviously unafraid of Bone's hostile gesture for he sits down, his tail curled neatly over his paws, and begins to comb his whiskers. "I should remind you that you are on my ground, and who knows what horror I could unleash on the Twolegplace if my cats found I had lost a life-" he sends a cocky glare at the black and white cat, "-wouldn't you agree?"

"It is a war that we would not hesitate to win, _Tigerstar_," Bone spits. As much as the hulking tom hates the idea, he knows that the supposedly nine lived leader is right: he is here to repay his part of their bargain. He is Scourge's representative; he had a mission.

"I am right to think you have the information? Or am I going to have to prise it from your lips?" Tigerstar whispers coldly. The scars on his face writhe like snakes, and Bone is now fully aware that he is testing the tabby's patience.

"Of course I have it, so listen!" the black and white snaps. "As you ask us, we spied on the territory downwind frequently-" Tigerstar yawns and Bone knows once again that he is testing the tabby's patience. I must get down to the point! "-and when I met you last you mentioned a ginger tom?"

Now, the tabby is instantly scraping his claws down the bark of an unfortunate tree. "That mangy piece of foxdung! I swear, I'll _flay_ him!"

Pleased that he has regained Tigerstar's attention, Bone continues, "He was... let's say, _engaging_, with a seasoned blue furred she-cat. Does that mean anything to you whatsoever, Tigerstar?"

For a moment Tigerstar is confused, but then a look of utter disbelief crosses his face. "Blue fur? BLUE FUR! You're sure?"

Now it's Bone's turn to be confused. "Absolutely positive."

For a moment, Tigerstar's face is contorted with the same disbelief. Now, a sound of utter amusement and delight cracks the air, making the moon seem to glow brighter above. It's almost as if Tigerstar is crying with laughter. "Well well Bluestar! It seems you've bitten of more than you can chew!" Now Tigerstar turns to Bone, deathly serious. "Bloodclan will be paid handsomely, and now, the real fun begins...

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Once again, please review! Your thoughts count a lot.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Sarnia Oblivion**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I feel my teeth sink into the mouse instinctively; my eyes stare straight ahead, deep into the forest. It's like I am watching the wind or the moon as it begins to emerge in the bright sunset of dusk, pink, amber, every colour I can think of shine in the sky: they are endless. Cats passing by mutter respectful words of greeting to me, but I cannot hear them because for the first time, I really appreciate the beauty and wonder of sky. Maybe it is my imagination, but ever since I saw Bluestar that night, and felt her smooth pelt against mine, and drowned in the depths of her blue eyes. I had felt like I was on fire, and I loved it. I loved _her_… I didn't care if it was against the code for a she-cat leader to have kits, I didn't care if I once loved Spottedleaf, this was my life, and she was my life. And I couldn't want it any other way. For the first time that night, I had finally realised that Bluestar was everything I ever dreamed of, beyond Starclan, beyond how much I thought I loved the former medicine cat.

Just then, I felt warmth touch my body, and I turned around to see Sandstorm smiling at me. "I thought you could use some company," she says quietly. Sitting down, she begins to groom my pelt, and I close my eyes, almost ignoring her. My mind is still locked upon Bluestar. Soon after, she sits down beside me and stares it my own eyes; I look into her own. For a moment, I don't understand the emotion inside Sandstorm, but suddenly-

But suddenly, I can feel her muzzle touching mine. My eyes open in pure shock, and before I can get over the initial blow, immediately, I can feel heat and embarrassment take control of my body. Half of the clan must have been watching! I feel the heat of every eye, every pelt in my body. Whitestorm's bemused face, Greystripe, on the other side of the clearing, gawping, Cinderpelt, practically laughing at the shock on my face. But she doesn't understand… this gesture could cause more problems than Tigerstar: I send one desperate glance to the leaders den, and there is Bluestar. I expect her eyes to be full with rage, but instead she is deathly calm, her tail swishing around her flank in annoyance but no doubt calm. She pays one glance in my direction as well, and I can almost sense that she is desperate to! But she is waiting coolly, almost nonchalantly, waiting to see how I will react- how I will push the attention off me and somehow reject her.

Suddenly, there is a cat in front of me. I don't recognise him at all, but I can see him… and he is flickering. His short grey fur seems to burn in the dying light, and all of a sudden, the decision I must make seems so much clearer. Why, because he whispers in my ear, "Follow your heart…"

It's strange, but there is something about that cat that makes me feel I can trust him, maybe it is his resemblance to Bluestar's fur, or maybe it is how one of his eyes burns emerald, and the other is deep blue.

I am about to speak, but Sandstorm gets there first. There is regret in her eyes; I can see that she knows she should not have acted towards quit so openly. She mutters a sad apology, and it makes me sad to, because I know that the whole clan expected me to some how react to the sign of love. My eyes turn to Bluestar's for just a second I know that she his happy, and I am also happy to. I begin to eat my mouse again, feeling embarrassed and extremely self-conscious of myself. I turn my head up and see Greystripe padding this way with a broad smile of hilarity on his face.

"Finally, how long did it take?" he said, planting his haunches down beside me. I looked at him, confused, what was he talking about.

"So- sorry? How long did it take?" I question him. Greystripe gives me a long, also confused stare, and then he smiled again and the amusement filled his face once more. "Starclan calling Fireheart! You know Sandstorm, your mate?"

"Ma, mate? What are you talking about Greystripe?" I mutter, anxiety burning my pelt now. Was that what the whole of Thunderclan thought? That Sandstorm was my mate?

This day just kept getting better didn't it? Suddenly, I felt an overwhelming sense of emotion grip me, I wasn't just scared, and I was utterly terrified. Without another word, I turned and ran into the forest, the burden of knowledge in my mind now so horribly clear to me.

Sandstorm was supposedly my mate.

.

If these were the hunting grounds of Starclan, then what were the grounds of the Dark Forest? I think, the fog doesn't clear at all when I brush at it with my light ginger paws. My pale emerald eyes cannot burn through the darkness: it is like there is absolutely nothing in this world at all. But suddeny, an unexpected smell enters my nostrils, and i recognise it instantly. Spottedleaf!

Now she is emerging from the fog, her beautiful dappled pelt almost trailing behind her. At first, I'm happy to see, her but almost immediately I can sense something horribly different. There is now a kind of hate in her eyes; a kind of drag in her posture. She used to hold herself with utter pride, but now you couldn't distinguish her from Tigerstar!

"Are you okay Spottedleaf?" I say uncertainly. I would usually have greeted her with open paws, but something makes me hold back.

Immediately, she waves my concern away and sits down beside me. For a moment, I can feel my own heart, thumping in my throat.

"Sandstorm," she whispers in my ear: it is like she is putting darkness into my mind. "I am hear because we both hate the same thing."

"And... and what is that?" I say, my voice wavering. I have to escape from her grasp, I don't know why, but something tells me Spottedleaf is... crazy. I don't know why I think this, but there is ice in her heart, and I can feel it. I desperately try to get away but it's like she has cast a spell upon me.

"Bluestar." She says simply, and I can feel the hostility in her voice. But that doesn't make sense! What would Spottedleaf ever have against her leader? She was loyal to her in her last moons, more loyal than any other cat could be... except perhaps Fireheart. "Yes," I can feel her voice, form somewhere inside my mind. She singnals with her paw into a puddle standing near by. I look into the reflection, and I see Fireheart and Bluestar, standing together, their whiskers only centimetres away. And suddenly, I feel an unidentified force grip, I can feel the ice in Spottedleaf's heart flowing into my own, and I want to sink my claws into Bluestar's neck as she tells Fireheart that she loves him.

And he loves her back.

* * *

**Author's Note: Is what I said about the living and dead finally making sense now? Hopefully, all of the events will start to slot into place. But who is this cat that appears before Fireheart? Please carry on reviewing and support!**


	4. Chapter 4

Standing outside my den, I am sick with worry. I can feel amber eyes burning into mine from the warriors den, but I ignore them. My mind is full of Fireheart: the events of earlier not only unerved him, but me as well. The ginger tom will now be faced with a choice that he will not enjoy making. Sandstorm has been his friend for a long time now, and she will probably hate him for- for... I hope he will chose me. Sighing, I turn around to see the amber eyes now emerging from the den in the shape of Whitestorm. He plants his haunches down beside mine and stares worriedly at me. "Are you thinking about Fireheart?"

"Yes, Whitestorm," I say. "In times like these, we cannot afford to lose a deputy so strong." I wonder if this was the correct thing to say, because Whitestorm knows me better than most cats. I have been like a mother to him ever since my sister, Snowfur, died on the Thunderpath. He knows when I'm lying, and he makes sure I know this. "Whitestorm, I consider you the son that I never had, so..." I suddenly realise something. I realise how much emotion are in those words, how much I truly mean this. "So, I trust that you can take my secret."

Whitestorm's eyes leak emotion as well, I know how much what I said means to him as well. "Yes, you can trust me Bluestar."

So I tell him, I tell him everything that I have locked away somehwere inside myself, my son and daughter in Riverclan, how I am breaking the warrior code again to be with Fireheart. All the reasons that Snowfur died, all I gave up for the sake of my ambition, and Whitestorm understands. I know that he will follow me to the end of the universe. "Whitestorm, I have made too many mistakes in my life, and I feel that what I feel for Fireheart could well be the last I make. It's obvious Sandstorm loves him and I know what love can drive cats to."

"I know as well, Bluestar," Whitestorm replies. "And even though I have the feeling somehting terrible is going to happen and I would usually advise you to stop before it's too late, I say now that I think it would be suicide to hide from the truth..."

.

"Fantastic work Bone!" a cold, icy voice echoes into my ears. Scourge stands in front of me, looking truly pleased. "You loyalty to me will not go unoticed."

I know it won't, that's why I did it, I think. Scourge pads away, a strange kind of emotion rippling from his pelt- he signals for me to follow him into the dark alleyways of the city. I follow him obediently, but almost immediately wish I did not. I know that the small, black and white tom has an unspoken lust for his revenge against Tigerstar, and I know that he will probably begin speaking with this.

Scourge stops abruptly and turns to face me right in the centre of a shadowy alley of which I have never seen before. His claws are unsheathed and he licks them, fully aware that he is in control. I have sickening feeling in my gut, Scourge means buisiness. "Bone, this is a secret I do not expect you to share, understand?"

I nod quickly, hoping to get this over witgh just as swiftly. "You can trust me Scourge."

He eyes me warily, his groomed claws glinting in the afternoon sun. He is sinister and evil, I know this better than anyone, but I am unexpected for his next piece of speech. "I hear that this Fireheart is in love with Bluestar."

"Yes Scourge... do you know Bluestar?"

"Yes," he says, clearly selecting his words with a dire quality I couldn not possibly match. "She saved my life once, when Tigerstar attacked me in the forest. Debt is something that I don't approve of."

"Yes Scourge." I really now have absolutely idea where this is going, but my sensitive whiskers smell that a war is coming, I don't know what side Scourge will take, but for some reason, I don't know if he will take a side at all. The small black and white tom's own personal benefit has always been his top priority. But now, he seems to be talking about Bluestar as if suggesting that using her was a way of getting through to Tigerstar. I am afraid, hopeleslly afraid; I don't know why, and that just makes me even more scared. Scourge gains enough loyalty through cats being utterly terrified of him: he could crush Tigerstar in a few mere seconds, but no, instead he is using a more subtle approach, which is unlike him, what could possibly make him wait to kill? He usually seems to swim in death and blood, rejoice in it. Murder is Scourge's legacy... so why does he hesitate? And suddenly, I know the answer, I know that Scourge has a weakness, and that is how he cares for no one except himself. What drove him to this? Hurt, humiliation and rivalry. I remember when his siblings- Ruby and Socks- came to Bloodclan for asistence. Scourge didn't grant it because he knew that they wouldn't give it to him if he asked, I admired him for this. So now, what is he feeling? What is he thinking?

"Bluestar was kind to me while everyone else was not, this is one reason to help her destroy Tigerstar, as you know, I think of myself first, so I would gain my revenge. Not only this, the cat she is in love with- Fireheart- is in fact my half brother. This gives me yet more reason. In return for me helping her, I will ask that we claim Shadowclan's territory. They will have more terms- most definetly, but we shall jump that obstacle when he get to it. Any questions... Bone?"

Scourge must have seen the resgistered shock on my face, because he smiled, and ice cold evil smile, and padded back to his cats. "Come, my deputy, as the clans would say, we have blood to spill."

.

I jump awake, shocked at a strange feeling in my belly. Bluestar arose beside me in her den. "Fireheart. Are you okay?"

I shake my head. "No need to worry, I'm just upset."

But down there, in the darkness, I could see that strange cat with one green, one blue eye again...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Chapter Five is here. Sorry for the long wait.**  
**

* * *

I hear a rustling on the lichen outside my den that calls me up from my dream. Half expecting Fireheart to be at the entrance, I turn and I am about to send a warm greeting when the pale emerald eyes of Sandstorm meet my own. Instantly, my guard is up. How did she find out about Fireheart and myself so quickly? He didn't tell her... surely!

For a few moments, we regard each other, as if we are waiting for the other to take their move first. I remember with a jolt that I am the leader, and that I have the power. _She _cannot boss _me, _the leader of Thunderclan. "What is it Sandstorm? Is something wrong?"

"Oh yes, something's wrong..." she snarled, a ferocity in her voice that I have never heard before. "Yes, something is _very wrong_ Bluestar." Her eyes are full of a rage and complete madness. How has this happened? She couldn't have gone crazy in over night, what could have... _Spottedleaf happened._ Suddenly, the anger Sandstorm is experiencing is suddenly rising in my stomach. How dare she! I begin to remember the events of my own dreams.

_What kind of place is this? I thought, as I started to wander through the endless mist. A chilling breeze came through the silence; I shivered. The world seemed to stop around me, there was no life, no time, no Silverpelt among the stars. Absolute, endless __nothingness, stretching further than a cat could travel in nine life times. I thought that I had seen a lot, but this is so strange. Something told me that the hunting grounds of Starclan were far from here, even the lands of the Dark Forest were not as empty and lonely as this place. At least there, in The Place of No Stars, there was grass beneath your paws and trees around you. And then suddenly, there she was. Spottedleaf sitting away from me, and looking into a pool of water. I was about to shout a greeting to her but some unknown force told me to stop. There was something different about her, something about the way she held her boy. The spring in her paws had long since faded away and her usually washed fur was full of dirt and stood up like she had been shot by lightning. The way her claws were unsheathed and they were dug into the ground perhaps: Spottedleaf never unsheathed her claws, but when she did, they were never like that! These claws were sharp, and spotless clean, as if they had been twisted and pulled into the shape of a crescent moon._

_"Spottedleaf?" I called half-heartedly. Immediately, one ear pricked up and her fur started to bristle. The claws came from the ground and began to pressurise the puddle with a brutal force and strength that I had never imagined Spottedleaf possessed. Then for the first time, I saw her face, and I gasped. It was so different! There was new, strange, bloodthirsty look in the eyes of this Spottedleaf in the place of where the eyes of the old Spottedleaf once gazed.  
_

_"Bluestar," she murmured; rage made her voice shake. Suddenly, I could see a puddle nearby her, and and image appearing in the water. "This is what will happen if you stay with Fireheart..."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Chapter Six finally here. Sorry for the wait, please read and review!**

I crouch down in the sandy hollow, watching my apprentice's white fur. "Attack me," I order, listening to Cloudpaw pant. The run to the training ground has exhausted him: I know that, but I had to test my nephew's resilience.

Cloudpaw's eyes prick up. "That's it? Just attack you?" he sounds surprised; there is also a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Yes," I say. "Attack me, or I'll attack you. A Shadowclan warrior won't wait for you to get ready. You'd be on the ground screeching in agony if you hesitated in a _real_ battle."

Cloudpaw shrugs, his eyes darting around my body to try and find my weak point. I track the movement, and when the white apprentice leaps, I leap out of the way and Cloudpaw topples head over into the sand. "Too slow," I say, shaking my head. "Try again." Now, without the hesitation I saw in the eyes of my nephew last time, Cloudpaw gets up off the ground and charges forward with all his strength. For the first time in about a moon, I realise that my apprentice is looking really fat and out of shape, fatter than all of the other apprentices in training, and they were all reasonably healthy. In fact, Cloudpaw reminded me of a kittypet. I shake my head and tried to concentrate on the training session, but instead, other worrying thoughts echo. My relationship with Bluestar is still extremely clear in my mind, Sandstorm hasn't seemed to have noticed yet, but what if she does? The prospect of kits makes me shudder: it wasn't that I didn't want to have kits, but the outcome could mean disastrous consequences for the whole of Thunderclan. Bluestar has already broken the code once... and now I remember the constant scent of dog that Bluestar's patrols are finding near Snakerocks. Thunderclan are already feeling threatened by the fact that Tigerstar is leader of Shadowclan, and then, of course, there is the strange figure I keep seeing. The cat with short grey fur and multicoloured eyes of green and blue, I feel scared, because I feel like... I know him, deep inside. He reminds me of Bluestar, but he also reminds me of myself. Maybe it's the fact that he might as well be me with ginger fur, or maybe it's because his left eye, the blue one, is completely sightless. I'm positive of this, I just know it!

"Fireheart?" my apprentice's voice wakes me from my daydream. He tilts his head to one side. "What's going on, why aren't you paying attention?"

My eyes narrow. "I'm sorry Cloudpaw, carry on, I shouldn't have been..." I trail of. "Continue," I conclude painfully. My apprentice does as he is told, and I begin to shout out instructions to him; it is hopeless. When Cloudpaw is interested in something it is extremely hard to get him interested in something else. "Stop Cloudpaw," I say, before sighing. "Come on, I'll take you hunting."

The white tom perks up instantaneously. "Okay!"

"It will be solo," I warn. "So if you need anything I won't be there to help you!" But Cloudpaw isn't listening, without another word, he dashes of into the forest, a bounce in his step I have not seen yet today. Maybe it is curiosity; maybe it is protectiveness, but some unknown force, makes me frown, and begin to chase after my white apprentice. He makes his way through Tall Pines; once or twice the scent of a mouse of a bird enters my nostrils but Cloudpaw keeps on moving- straight towards the Twolegplace. Perhaps he is going to visit Princess, but no, he keeps on moving. By now, I am worried, what is my nephew _doing?_ And that is when he stops. I can feel my own heart thumping in my throat, because he is standing right in front of a twoleg garden. No... he couldn't be betraying Thunderclan, why? But I know my hopes towards his loyalty are short-lived, because now he is jumping over the fence and onto the lawn. I pad forward uneasily, feeling pathetic inside, why aren't I stopping him? And slowly, I peak over the fence, to see Cloudpaw mewling like a kit. I'm my apprentice in my mind now. _MOVE CLOUDPAW, MOVE!_ But now the twoleg has appeared. He drops a small saucer of food down and-

I can't watch anymore, it is too horrible. I turn around and flee back into the forest. Damn you Cloudpaw! I've spent my whole life trying to stop my clanmates from thinking I'm just a stupid kittypet, and now you do that? You're my only relative in the Thunderclan, and you're throwing away they're trust just because you want food! You're a fat, lazy, arrogant kittypet! Then suddenly, my thoughts are interrupted. There, standing up ahead is Sandstorm. I come to an abrupt halt: what is she doing? The she-cat looks strangely... hypnotised. As if the whole world doesn't matter anymore. I look at her pelt, and suddenly, I know something is terribly, terribly wrong. The ginger fur that is usually smooth and sleek is now ruffled and untidy. Her ears are slanted slightly, like she's listening to a voice in her mind, but it's her eyes that scare me the most. They're completely and utterly black. I back away, horrified. What's going on? And then her head snaps around to me, and she speaks in a voice that's hard and gravelly. "Fireheart, we have been expecting you."

"Wha- what?" I say drawing in what Sandstorm is saying. "What do you mean?"

Her paw moves to her face, and almost mechanically, her tongue starts to groom it. "I have seen you a lot from the stars above, but to see you in the flesh once more is a true pleasure," she purrs. "The hunting grounds of Starclan don't provide the closeness I desire."

"Who are you?" I snap, "And what have you done with Sandstorm?"

"So rude," the cat puts on a mock offended a voice. "Is that the real way to greet you last lover?"

What the cat is saying starts to sink in, I realise just what is going on. This is, this is, "Spottedleaf?" I say, in complete disbelief. "What are you doing? How are you talking through Sandstorm? Why are you here?"

"To get revenge," she says, and now, she lets out a deranged chuckle that doesn't the Spottedleaf I knew. "On the cat that both me _and_ your easily persuaded friend want to kill."

I'm in no doubt who they are talking about. "Bluestar," I say.

"Yes," she says, and now, her claws and digging into the ground and a snarl erupts from her mouth. "And we have already began, Fireheart, soon, we will have another cat in our grasp."

"What?" I pant, slightly mesmerised by what is going on. "Another cat? Who? Tell me!" She shakes her head, the black eyes reflecting the sunlight and a horrific, mad grin on her face. Now, I am really angry, I walk forward until I am nose to nose with Spottedleaf, and I hiss straight into her ear. "If you lay, one paw on Bluestar, you, Sandstorm and any other cat you have possessed, will have their throats ripped out and fed to the crows."

There is silence for a moment, where I can I feel the tension burning in the air. And then, I hear her reply, it is soft and silent, and it was like the whole of the Dark Forest was pouring out of her mouth. "_She took everything that I wanted, and I'm going to kill her, whether you like it or not!"_

And then Sandstorm, obviously still controlled by Spottedleaf, turns and disappears into the undergrowth, back towards the Thunderclan camp. Now, Cloudpaw is gone from my mind. I want to _flay_ Spottedleaf. And I will- if she truly does harm Bluestar...

**Author's Note: I think this is a good place to leave a cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed chapter six of Blue Flames.**

**Sarnia Oblivion.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Wow! Feels great to be updating this story again, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Bluestar sat, shivering slightly. Sandstorm's previous visit to her den is fresh in her mind, and Spottedleaf's dream haunts her thoughts: she can't go to sleep again, not if she is to be plagued with nightmares like that once more. Fireheart's body heat comforts her, but she can't hear his soothing voice calling her to sleep. She can only hear his is slow and steady, and though it calms her mind, it doesn't calm her spirit.

Suddenly, an unusually strong gust of wind breaks Bluestar from her light doze. Instantly, she is wide awake. Her claws unsheath themselves and the she-cat bares her teeth."Who's there?" she calls into the mist. What makes her think there is another cat? It is only the wind...

"Must you know?" a frightening voice sets her fur on end. What is this? The lichen entrance to her den begins to move, almost as if an invisible being is entering.

"Answer me! Who's there?" Bluestar's voice wavers: slowly, she gets to her paws and in front of Fireheart, falling into a defensive crouch. "What do you want?"

"Don't be alarmed, Bluestar," a voice murmers, from somewhere in the leader's head. "I come with a message from StarClan."

"Then why does a warrior from StarClan not show his face?" Bluestar growls. She doesn't trust this voice one bit. "No way did he come from StarClan! Why didn't someone like Thrushpelt appear to her?" she thought.

There was a silence. "Because it would scare you half to death. I am a possibility, Bluestar, I do not yet exist. I am a mere shadow of what I could be in the future. The reason that I have appeared before my birth as a spirit is because I could have been born to a different parent, but instead, Fireheart fell in love with you, changing the course of history."

"What is that meant to mean?" Bluestar hisses.

"I don't expect you to understand... not yet," the cat replies. Suddenly, something flickers, and then the shape of a tom appeares in front of her. He has short, grey fur, and a normal appearance. But what makes Bluestar's eyes widen is his is eyes. One is a deep, emerald green, and one is a clear blue colour. "No cat on this planet could expect you to understand yet."

"Why are you here?" the she-cat rasps. Her fear scent in sharp on the air.

"To send you a message," the cat returns. Then his eyes turn black, and his voice takes on a deep moan. "_The bones of a tiger shake the ground, a scourge on existence plans it's attack, and the spotted cat's army begins to grow. If the blue flames cannot stop them, then then forest will die, bathed in blood." _And then the cat's scent begins to fade, his presence begins to disappear. He slowly grows harder to see-

"No!" Bluestar yowls desperately. "You can't go now. Tell me what it means."

But then the tom was gone, and all sense of hope was gone with it.

* * *

That morning, Bluestar wakes to find that Fireheart is no longer by her side. "He must have gone out to sort patrols," she thinks to herself. Slowly, she gets to her paws and pads outside, letting the sunlight blind her for a few seconds. "Was what I saw last night just a dream? Just a very strange dream? Or had it truly been a prophecy from StarClan?" Something makes Bluestar sure it was reality. perhaps it is the strange drown of the tom's voice, or just the way he looks, but something makes her sure that this was indeed a spirit. "Is it my imagination, or do I know him from somewhere?" she thinks, rolling the thought over her tongue. He looked a little like a mixture of BLuestar and Fireheart...

"Bluestar!" a cheery voice echoes. "It's good to see you up and moving again." The leader of ThunderClan turns to see Cinderpelt padding towards her. "You feeling okay?" she asks.

"Why the sudden concern Cinderpelt?" Bluestar replies, smiling slightly.

"You are my leader, just thought I'd check up on you," Cinderpelt says. The medicine cat looks her up and down. "And you look fine to me- Bluestar?"

The silver-blue she-cat realises she must have been daydreaming; she quickly turns her attention back to Cinderpelt. "Yes. Carry on."

The grey cat sits down beside her. "You look a little distant, like you've seen a ghost," she comments cautiously.

"I'm afraid, Cinderpelt, that I think I might've," the other female retorts.

"You can tell me," the medicine cat says quickly. 'I promise I'll keep a secret to the end of the world and back." Bluestar wants to trust her, and she knows that she can trust. But no. She can't tell her yet. Maybe she could tell Fireheart, but he's her mate. No, not yet.

"I will tell you," the leader sits up and begins to move towards the fresh kill pile. "Just not now."

"Well," Cinderpelt calls after her. "I'll be right here when you need me!" She sits up and begins to go back towards the medicine den, slightly lost. The ash colourd she-cat steals one last suspicious glance back at her leader, before disappearing into her herb store, worried with doubt.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know so far that this story has kind of been rushed compared to some of my other stories, but I'm hoping the pace will slow down a little in later chapters. It's just that I had a lot of ideas when I started writing, and I wanted to get them all down at once. And the chapters will get longer, I promise.**

**Sarnia~**


End file.
